Fighter
by Carrie - Ann Nord
Summary: ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, î ÷åì ýòîò ðàññêàç. Âû âñå óçíàåòå ñàìè, íàäî òîëüêî ïðî÷èòàòü...
1. Ìîé äîì ìîÿ ñìåðòü

Fighter  
  
Ãëàâà I. Ìîé äîì - ìîÿ ñìåðòü  
  
+ ×åðò! Êîãäà òû, áåçìîçãëàÿ êîøêà, íàó÷èøüñÿ íå ïóòàòüñÿ ïîä íîãàìè?! -  
âûðóãàëàñü Êëåî, áåñïîùàäíî íàñòóïàÿ íà õâîñò Ìàðêèçå, êîòîðàÿ ðàçëåãëàñü  
ïåðåä ñàìîé äâåðüþ. Íî ñòàðàÿ êîøêà íå îñòàëàñü â äîëãó, - Êëåî åëå  
äîõðîìàëà äî ÿùèêà ñ ëåêàðñòâàìè. + Íåíàâèæó... - ïðîøèïåëà îíà, äîñòàâàÿ ïóñòóþ áàíî÷êó èç-ïîä çåëåíêè. -  
Íó, òâàðü, òû ó ìåíÿ åùå ïîïëÿøåøü... Êëåî ïîâàëèëàñü íà êðîâàòü. "Íó ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ çà äåíü?! Áèîëîãè÷êà óæå â ïå÷åíêàõ ñèäèò! Áóäòî ýòî åé íàäî, ÷òîá ÿ ñäàëà ýòó ÷åðòîâó òàáëèöó!.. Î, êàê ÿ íåíàâèæó âñå ýòî... Èíòåðåñíî, ãäå Ñàëüìà?" Êëåî óæå ïðèâûêëà, ÷òî êîãäà îíà ïðèõîäèò äîìîé, åå âñòðå÷àåò ãðîìîâîé ãîëîñ åå ìàòåðè, ñîîáùàþùèé î òîì, ÷òî îíà, "ìàëåíüêàÿ äðÿíü, îïÿòü íå óáðàëàñü â êîìíàòå, è çà ýòî îíà ïîëó÷èò ïî ïåðâîå ÷èñëî". Ãäå Êðèñ, Êëåî è òàê çíàëà. Óæå äåâÿòü, à ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî åå äîðîãàÿ è ëþáèìàÿ ñòàðøàÿ ñåñòðèöà óøëà "ðàáîòàòü" íà ñîñåäíèé ïðîñïåêò. È òåïåðü â äîìå îñòàëàñü òîëüêî íàäîåäëèâàÿ Ìàðêèçà, êîòîðàÿ ñåé÷àñ æóòêî âûëà ïîä äâåðüþ êîìíàòû, ÷òîá åå ïîêîðìèëè. + Î, ÷åðò! Çàòêíèñü íàêîíåö! - Êëåî âûøëà èç ñåáÿ. ×åðåç äâå ñåêóíäû êîøêà  
ïîëåòåëà ÷åðåç âåñü êîðèäîð è ïðèçåìëèëàñü ïðÿìî íà ïîäîêîííèê. Øàðàõ! -  
ñ ïîòîëêà ïîñûïàëàñü èçâåñòêà, à åäèíñòâåííàÿ ôîòîãðàôèÿ Ä. Äóõîâíû ñ  
àâòîãðàôîì "Êëåîïàòðå îò Äýâèäà" îòêëåèëàñü îò íåîæèäàííîñòè. Êëåî  
îáîæàëà ñâîå èìÿ è íåíàâèäåëà ñâîþ ôàìèëèþ. Êëåîïàòðà Ñìèò... ×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò Êëåî ðåøèëà âñå-òàêè ïîéòè ïîñìîòðåòü, ãäå êîðîòàåò âå÷åð åå ëþáèìàÿ ðîäñòâåííèöà. Íî Ñàëüìû íå áûëî íè â ãîñòèíîé, íè íà êóõíå. Êëåî ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå. Åå ìàìà óæå ãîä íå âûõîäèëà èç äîìó, ïðîâîäÿ âñå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ çà áóòûëêîé âèñêè èëè ïðîñòîé âîäêè. Îíà ïîäîøëà ê äâåðè â ñïàëüíþ. Òà áûëà ïðèîòêðûòà, â ùåëÿõ âûë ñêâîçíÿê. Êëåî îòêðûëà äâåðü è ïîáëåäíåëà. Âîò ëåæèò Ñàëüìà, â ðóêàõ êíèãà. È âñå áû íè÷åãî, åñëè áû èç åå øåè íå òîð÷àëè äâå ñòàëüíûå ñïèöû... "Î Áîæå, Ñàëüìà... Ìàìà..." Êëåî ñòèñíóëà çóáû, ÷òîá íå çàêðè÷àòü. Íîãòè îñòàâèëè íà ëàäîíÿõ ãëóáîêèå àëûå ïîëóìåñÿöû. Âäðóã ÷òî-òî îñòðîå âïèëîñü åé â ñïèíó - êîãòè Ìàðêèçû. Êëåî çàøèïåëà îò áîëè, è ìèãîì âûñêî÷èëà èç æóòêîé êîìíàòû. Ñåêóíäà - è Êëåî óæå îêàçàëàñü íà ñâîåé êðîâàòè, îáõâàòèâ êîëåíè ðóêàìè. Åå áèëà êðóïíàÿ äðîæü. Êòî-òî áûë çäåñü, è îí óáèë Ñàëüìó. È âîçìîæíî, ÷òî îí âåðíåòñÿ. Îíè íàâåðíÿêà ÷òî-òî èñêàëè. Âñÿ ãîñòèíàÿ áûëà ïåðåâåðíóòà ââåðõ äíîì. Êëåî äîñòàëà ñâîé íîóòáóê èç-ïîä äèâàíà, ÷òîá óñïîêîèòñÿ. Íèêòî íå çíàë, ÷òî ó íåå îí åñòü, Êëåî óêðàëà åãî âî âðåìÿ îòêðûòèÿ íîâîãî òîðãîâîãî öåíòðà â Ëîíäîíå. Ìàðêèçà îïÿòü íà÷àëà âûòü ïîä äâåðüþ. Êëåî íà íåòâåðäûõ íîãàõ ïîäîøëà, îòêðûëà äâåðü è âïóñòèëà êîøêó. + Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, Ìàðêèçà. Èäè ñþäà. Åñòü õî÷åøü, ïðàâäà? - Êëåî äîñòàëà èç  
òóìáî÷êè ïÿòü êðåêåðîâ è ñêîðìèëà èõ êîøêå. Ñåé÷àñ êóäà-òî áåññëåäíî  
ïðîïàëà âñå íåíàâèñòü Êëåî ê åå ñòàðîé ñîæèòåëüíèöå. Âåäü ýòî  
åäèíñòâåííîå ñóùåñòâî, êîòîðîå õîòü íåìíîãî ìîæåò åå ïîíÿòü. Òàê Êëåî  
ïðîñèäåëà äî óòðà: ïîä áîêîì òèõî ïîñàïûâàëà Ìàðêèçà, à îíà ñòåêëÿííûìè  
ãëàçàìè ñìîòðåëà íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ ñòåíó. ... Ðîâíî â âîñåìü ÷àñîâ óòðà Êëåî âûâåë èç ñòóïîðà ãðîõîò âõîäíîé äâåðè. Êðèñ âñåãäà áûëî íàïëåâàòü, ñïèò ëè êòî-òî èç ñåìüè. + ÊËÈÈÐ!! Ïðèãîòîâü ìíå çàâòðàê!! - êðèêíóëà Êðèñ èç êîðèäîðà. + À ÿ-òî äóìàëà, ÷òî òåáÿ òâîè êëèåíòû â êàáàê êàêîé-íèáóäü âîäÿò ïåðåä  
òåì, êàê â ïîñòåëü çàòàùèòü, - îòïàðèðîâàëà Êëåî, ïîêàçûâàÿñü â äâåðíîì  
ïðîåìå. - Âñå-òàêè, êàê ìîæíî ðàáîòàòü íà ãîëîäíûé æåëóäîê?.. È åùå, ÿ æå  
ïðîñèëà, ÍÅ ÍÀÇÛÂÀÉ ÌÅÍß ÊËÈÐ. + Ìîë÷è, äóðî÷êà! Ìíîãî òû çíàåøü! - çàêðè÷àëà Êðèñ, è îòâåñèëà Êëåî  
ïîùå÷èíó. Òà çàøèïåëà; áîëüøå îò ïåðåïîëíÿâøåé åå çëîñòè, ÷åì îò áîëè. + Íè÷åãî ÿ òåáå äåëàòü íå áóäó. Íèêîãäà, ñëûøèøü?!.. + Àõ, òû!.. - çàäîõíóëàñü îò ÿðîñòè Êðèñ, çàìàõèâàÿñü â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç íà  
ñâîþ ñåñòðó. Íî Êëåî âîâðåìÿ óâåðíóëàñü è óáåæàëà â êîìíàòó. Ùåëêíóë  
çàìîê. + Ìàì!! - çàâåðåùàëà Êðèñ. - Êëèð îïÿòü õàìèò!.. Ìàìà!! "Çîâè, çîâè, ñåñòðè÷êà... Íå äîçîâåøüñÿ", - íåðâíî óñìåõíóëàñü Êëåî. ×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò Êëåî âçäðîãíóëà îò èñòîøíîãî âîïëÿ ñåñòðû. Íî âûõîäèòü íå ñòàëà. Åñòü íå õîòåëîñü ñîâñåì, Ìàðêèçà ïðèòàùèëà îòêóäà-òî äîõëóþ ìûøü, è òåïåðü æóåò åå ãäå-òî ïîä îêíîì íà óëèöå. Êëåî ñíîâà ñåëà çà íîóòáóê è ïðîâåëà òàê âåñü äåíü. È òîëüêî îêîëî ïîëóíî÷è îíà çàñíóëà áåñïîêîéíûì ñíîì... Ïðîñíóëàñü Êëåî, êîãäà ñòàðûå ýëåêòðîííûå ÷àñû ïîêàçûâàëè óæå ïîëîâèíó îäèííàäöàòîãî. Îíà òèõî ïðîêðàëàñü â êîðèäîð, ÷òîá íå ïîïàñòüñÿ Êðèñ íà ãëàçà. Íî Êëåî íå ñëûøàëà êàêèõ-ëèáî ïðèçíàêîâ òîãî, ÷òî îíà íå ñïèò. Îíà ðåøèëàñü íàêîíåö îòîéòè îò ñâîåé êîìíàòû è ïîéòè â ãîñòèíóþ - ïî áîëüøîé ãëóïîñòè îíà çàáûëà òàì ó÷åáíèê ïî ïðîãðàììèðîâàíèþ. Íî êàê òîëüêî Êëåî çàøëà â êîìíàòó, îíà íàïðî÷ü çàáûëà î êàêèõ-ëèáî ó÷åáíèêàõ. Åå âçãëÿä áûë ïðèêîâàí ê Êðèñ. Èç âåíû íà åå øåå ëèëàñü ñòðóéêà êðîâè. À íà ñòàðîì ãðÿçíîì çåðêàëå ýòîé æå êðîâüþ ïî÷åðêîì Êðèñ àëåëà íàäïèñü: "Îíè ïðèäóò çà òîáîé. Áåãè, Êëåî, áåãè..." Êëåî... Âïåðâûå â æèçíè Êðèñòèíà òàê íàçâàëà åå. Â ïåðâûé è ïîñëåäíèé ðàç... + Áåæàòü? Êóäà áåæàòü? Îò êîãî? Êðèñ! - çàêðè÷àëà Êëåî. - Êðèñ, îòâåòü!  
Êóäà ìíå áåæàòü? Êòî îíè? Êòî óáèë òåáÿ? Êðèñ!.. - ïî ùåêå Êëåî ñêàòèëàñü  
ñëåçà. Îíà íèêîãäà íå ïëàêàëà... Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ åé ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó ñòàëî  
ñòðàøíî. Åé çàõîòåëîñü ñòàòü î÷åíü-î÷åíü ìàëåíüêîé, ÷òîá íèêòî íå ñìîã  
íàéòè åå. Êëåî íàêèíóëà êóðòêó è âûáåæàëà íà óëèöó. Õîëîäíûé çèìíèé âåòåð  
ïðîíèçûâàë íàñêâîçü. Îíà ïîáðåëà ïî äîðîãå â öåíòð. Íî îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî  
åå òàì æäåò åùå áîëüøàÿ îïàñíîñòü, ÷åì äîìà... Êëåî áðîäèëà ïî óëèöàì ãîðîäà äî âå÷åðà. Íî âäðóã åå ñëó÷àéíî çàíåñëî íà ïðîñïåêò, ãäå ðàíüøå ñòîÿëà Êðèñ... Êëåî îïóñòèëàñü íà ñêàìåéêó è óðîíèëà ãîëîâó íà ðóêè. Íî âäðóã âîçëå íåå ñ âèçãîì îñòàíîâèëàñü "Audi" ñ òîíèðîâàííûìè ñòåêëàìè. Â òó æå ìèíóòó Êëåî îêàçàëàñü âíóòðè ìàøèíû. Ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò íåå ñèäåëè äâà êàêèõ-òî îòìîðîçêà, åùå îäèí - çà ðóëåì. + Òû Êëèð? - òêíóë åå â áîê îäèí èç íèõ. Òû÷îê ñðàçó àóêíóëñÿ ãîëîâíîé  
áîëüþ. + ß - Êëåî... - ïðîñèïåëà îíà. + Íåò, òû - Êëèð. Òû ñåñòðà Êðèñ, òàê? Îòâå÷àé, ìàëîëåòêà! - åùå îäèí  
òû÷îê. + ×òî âàì íóæíî?.. + Òâîÿ ñåñòðè÷êà çàäîëæàëà íàì êðóïíåíüêóþ ñóììó. È îíà äîëæíà íàì åå  
îòäàòü. + Êðèñ íåò... Îíà óìåðëà... + Àõ, êàêàÿ æàëîñòü! - çàðæàë âòîðîé ïàðåíü. - Çíà÷èò, åñëè îíà íå ñìîæåò  
âåðíóòü ñâîé äîëã, òû ñäåëàåøü ýòî çà íåå. À åñëè íåò, òî ìû âîçüìåì êîå-  
÷òî äðóãîå... - ñ óõìûëêîé íà ëèöå çàêîí÷èë îí, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó ê êóðòêå  
Êëåî. "Î, ÷åðò! ß ïîïàëàñü! Åñëè ÿ íå ïðèäóìàþ, êàê îòñþäà âûáðàòüñÿ, ýòè ïîäîíêè èçíàñèëóþò ìåíÿ!.." Ìûñëè Êëåî ñî ñêîðîñòüþ ñâåòà ïðîíîñèëèñü â ãîëîâå, íî íè îäíà èç íèõ íå ìîãëà ÷åì-òî ïîìî÷ü ñåé÷àñ. Íî âäðóã ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãðîõîò è çâîí ðàçáèòîãî ñòåêëà. Òóò æå âîäèòåëü óïàë ñ ïðîñòðåëåííûì âèñêîì. + Ñìàòûâàåìñÿ! - çàîðàëè ãðîìèëû, óáåãàÿ èç àâòîìîáèëÿ. ×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò  
âñå óòèõëî. Êëåî íåïîäâèæíî ñèäåëà íà çàäíåì ñèäåíèè àâòî. Åå ñêîâàë øîê.  
Êðàåì ãëàçà Êëåî óâèäåëà òåíü, óïàâøóþ íà ìàøèíó. ×åëîâåê â ÷åðíîì  
ïîäîøåë ê íåé. + Ìèññ Ñìèò. ß èñêàë Âàñ. + ×òî âàì íóæíî? - ïî÷òè ïðîøåïòàëà Êëåî. - È îòêóäà Âû çíàåòå ýòî èìÿ? + ß çíàþ áîëüøå, ÷åì âû ìîæåòå ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, ìèññ Ñìèò. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ  
ïîïðîøó Âàñ ïîéòè ñî ìíîé. + À ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè ÿ íå ñîãëàøóñü? - îòïàðèðîâàëà Êëåî. + Íó, ìèññ Ñìèò, - Êëåî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî îí óõìûëüíóëñÿ. - Ó Âàñ íå  
îñòàåòñÿ âûáîðà. Âíåçàïíî òîíêàÿ èãëà âîòêíóëàñü â âåíó íà øåå Êëåî, è îíà íà÷àëà òåðÿòü ñîçíàíèå. "×åðò... Êîãäà æå ìåíÿ âñå îñòàâÿò â ïîêîå..." - áûëà åå ïîñëåäíÿÿ ìûñëü. 


	2. Âñòðå÷à ñ Ïðîøëûì è Áóäóùèì

Ãëàâà II. Âñòðå÷à ñ ïðîøëûì è áóäóùèì  
  
Êëåî î÷íóëàñü â ïðîñòîðíîé êîìíàòå. Áåëûé öâåò ïîòîëêà ðåçàë ãëàçà. Êëåî çàêðûëà ãëàçà è îòâåðíóëàñü. Âäðóã ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñêðèï âõîäíîé äâåðè, è â êîìíàòó âîøåë òîò ñàìûé ÷åëîâåê â ÷åðíîì. Êëåî ïîäñêî÷èëà ñ ìåñòà è çàáèëàñü â äàëüíèé óãîë. Òåïåðü îíà áîÿëàñü ïîâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ ñïèíîé ê ëþáîìó. + Êàê Âû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåòå, ìèññ Ñìèò? - ñ óõìûëêîé íà ëèöå ñïðîñèë ìóæ÷èíà.  
Êëåî ìîë÷àëà. + Íó æå, ìèññ, ìåíÿ íå íóæíî áîÿòüñÿ. Ðàçâå ÿ íàñòîëüêî óæàñíî âûãëÿæó? -  
óñìåõíóëñÿ îí, ñíèìàÿ ñîëíöåçàùèòíûå î÷êè. Çà íèìè ïîêàçàëèñü ÿðêî-  
ãîëóáûå ãëàçà, ïîõîæèå íà ëüäèíêè - òî÷íàÿ êîïèÿ ãëàç Êëåî. Òàêèå  
çíàêîìûå è íåíàâèñòíûå... + ×åãî òû õî÷åøü? - ñìîãëà îíà âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ âîïðîñ. + ß - åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ñìîæåò Âàì ïîìî÷ü, ìèññ Ñìèò,  
ïîâåðüòå... + À ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæíà ïîâåðèòü? - îãðûçíóëàñü òà. + Ïåðåñòàíü óïðÿìèòüñÿ, Êëåî. Òû æå çíàåøü, êòî ÿ. È òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ó  
òåáÿ íåò âûáîðà. + Äà, ÿ çíàþ, êòî òû. Íî âûáîð åñòü âñåãäà, îòåö, è òû ýòî ïðåêðàñíî  
çíàåøü. + Ïîéìè, Êëåî, ìíîãîå èçìåíèëîñü ñ òåõ ïîð. + Äà, íî êîå-÷òî íèêîãäà íå èçìåíèòüñÿ, - òèõî ñêàçàëà Êëåî, ñâåðêíóâ  
ãëàçàìè-ëüäèíêàìè â ñòîðîíó Ñìèòà. Åå ðóêà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê êàðìàíó êóðòêè è  
âûòàùèëà íîæ. - Îäíî èç äâóõ: èëè òû îòïóñòèøü ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ æå, èëè òû  
óâèäèøü, êàê òâîÿ ëþáèìàÿ äî÷ü èñòå÷åò êðîâüþ! - Êëåî ïîäíåñëà îñòðèå ê  
çàïÿñòüþ. + Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà? Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, òû íå óáåæèøü îò ìåíÿ, - ñêàçàë Ñìèò,  
âíîâü îäåâàÿ î÷êè. - Óâåäèòå åå. ×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò Êëåî ñòîÿëà íà óëèöå. Ñèëüíûé âåòåð ñáèâàë ñ íîã, ñíåã çàñòèëàë ãëàçà, çàáèâàëñÿ çà âîðîòíèê êóðòêè. Êëåî âçäîõíóëà, è ïûòàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ äðîæüþ âî âñåì òåëå, ïîøëà âäîëü óëèöû. «Ïàïà, òû íå ïðàâ. Ïî÷åìó òû ñòàë òàêèì?..» Ïîñëå äâóõ ÷àñîâ áåñöåëüíîé õîäüáû ïî óëèöàì Ëîíäîíà, Êëåî ñîâñåì âûáèëàñü èç ñèë, è ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê ñòåíå êàêîãî-òî ñòàðîãî çäàíèÿ. Äîìà, ëþäè, âûâåñêè - âñå ïåðåìåøàëîñü è ñëèëîñü â îäíî öâåòíîå ïÿòíî. Ãîëîâà ãóäåëà îò ïåðåóòîìëåíèÿ. Êëåî íå ñëûøàëà ãîëîñà ëþäåé, íå âèäåëà èõ ëèö - îíà ïðîñòî øëà äàëüøå, íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì. ×åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îíà îñîçíàëà, ÷òî ñèäèò íà ñàìîì êðàþ îäíîãî èç âûñîòíûõ çäàíèé, ñâåñèâ íîãè âíèç. Âñå, ÷òî áûëî âíèçó, åé êàçàëîñü òàêèì ïðîñòûì, ÷òî õîòåëîñü ïðîñòî ðàññìåÿòüñÿ íàä ýòîé ïðèìèòèâíîñòüþ. Êàêàÿ-òî íåâåäîìàÿ ñèëà áóäòî ïîäòàëêèâàëà Êëåî ïðûãíóòü âíèç, ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê áóðëèò àäðåíàëèí â êðîâè, ïåðåä òåì, êàê òû ïðèçåìëèøüñÿ. À ïðèçåìëèøüñÿ ëè? Èëè ïîëåòèøü äàëüøå, ñëîâíî Àëèñà, ïðîâàëèâøàÿñÿ â êðîëè÷üþ íîðó? Ñòîèò ïðîâåðèòü. Êëåî íàêëîíèëàñü, ÷òîáû ñïðûãíóòü, êàê âäðóã ÷üÿ-òî ðóêà êðåïêî óäåðæàëà åå çà ïëå÷î. + Çà÷åì òû ýòî äåëàåøü? - ñïðîñèë íåçíàêîìûé ãîëîñ. - Íåóæåëè òåáå òàê  
íàäîåëî æèòü?.. Âíåçàïíî ìîçã Êëåî, ñëîâíî ìîëíèÿ, îñâåòèëà ìûñëü: «À, ñîáñòâåííî, çà÷åì ÿ ýòî äåëàþ? Ðàçâå ÿ íå õîòåëà îòîìñòèòü çà óáèéñòâî ìàìû, çà Êðèñ, çà âñþ ìîþ èñïîð÷åííóþ æèçíü? Õîòåëà. Íî êàê ÿ ìîãëà áû ñäåëàòü ýòî, áóäó÷è ìåðòâîé?! Íåò, æèçíü ìíå åùå íóæíà. ß íå áóäó ïðûãàòü. Çà÷åì ïûòàòüñÿ ïðîëåòàòü íàñêâîçü Çåìëþ, åñëè ÿ åùå íå ðåøèëà âñåõ ïðîáëåì çäåñü, íàâåðõó?» + Íåò, ÿ íå áóäó ïðûãàòü, - îòâåòèëà îíà, âûïðÿìèâ ñïèíó, íî ãîëîâû íå  
ïîâåðíóëà. + Ïîéäåì ñî ìíîé, è òû áóäåøü â áåçîïàñíîñòè, ïîâåðü ìíå. + Íåò, ñïàñèáî. Îäíàæäû ÿ ïîâåðèëà îäíîìó ÷åëîâåêó. È ÷òî ÿ ïîëó÷èëà?  
Çàòî÷åíèå! Åñëè Âû íå æåëàåòå ìíå çëà, ñêàæèòå ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òî òî÷íî  
çàñòàâèò ìåíÿ ïîâåðèòü Âàì. + Òàì, êóäà ÿ òåáÿ îòâåäó, òåáÿ íå íàéäåò òâîé îòåö. + ...ß ñîãëàñíà, - òâåðäî ñêàçàëà Êëåî, âñòàâàÿ íà íîãè. Ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, îíà  
âñòðåòèëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñ âûñîêèì ÷åëîâåêîì â ÷åðíîì ïëàùå. Ïîéäåì, Êëåî, - ñêàçàë îí, è îíà ïîøëà çà íèì. Óæå ñåé÷àñ Êëåîïàòðà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ áåçîïàñíåå, ÷åì âñå ïðîøëûå ãîäû. 


	3. Âòîðàÿ æèçíü

Ãëàâà III. Âòîðàÿ æèçíü  
  
Âñêîðå îíè îêàçàëèñü â ñòàðîé êîìíàòå îäíîãî èç çàáðîøåííûõ äîìîâ. + Êëåî. Ïðåæäå, ÷åì îáåçîïàñèòü òâîþ æèçíü, ÿ õî÷ó ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü. + Õîðîøî. + Òû çíàåøü, êòî ýòè ëþäè, êîòîðûå óáèëè òâîèõ ìàìó è ñåñòðó? + Äà. Ýòî Àãåíòû. ß ïîíÿëà ýòî òîãäà, êîãäà îêàçàëàñü ó íèõ. + Ìîëîäåö, äåâî÷êà. Òû îñîçíàåøü âñþ ñåðüåçíîñòü ñèòóàöèè. Òåïåðü ðàññêàæè  
ìíå î ñâîåé æèçíè. + Âû æå íàâåðíÿêà âñå îáî ìíå çíàåòå, - ïðèùóðèëàñü Êëåî. + Äà. Íî ÿ õî÷ó óñëûøàòü ýòî îò òåáÿ. + Êàê ñêàæåòå... - âçäîõíóëà Êëåî, è îòêèíóëàñü íà ñïèíêó ñòàðîãî êîæàíîãî  
êðåñëà. - Êëåîïàòðà Ñàëüìà Ñìèò, 1974 ãîäà ðîæäåíèÿ îò Ðîæäåñòâà  
Õðèñòîâà. Ðîäèëàñü â ãîðîäå Ñðåòôîðä-íà-Åéâîíå, â âîçðàñòå 3 ëåò  
ïåðååõàëà â Ëîíäîí. Ñ ïÿòè ëåò èçúÿâëÿëà áîëüøóþ ïðèâÿçàííîñòü ê  
êîìïüþòåðàì, è ïîòîìó ñ ñåìè ëåò ïðîôåññèîíàëüíî çàíèìàëàñü  
ïðîãðàììèðîâàíèåì. Çà ïîñëåäíèå äâà ãîäà âçëîìàëà îêîëî âîñüìè áàç äàííûõ  
êðóïíåéøèõ áàíêîâ è êîðïîðàöèé. Ñóäèìîñòåé íå èìåþ... + Íó-íó, Êëåî, ýòî æå íå äîïðîñ. Ãîâîðè òàê, êàê ÷óâñòâóåøü. + ... Õîðîøî. Äåòñòâî ó ìåíÿ íà òàêîå óæ è âåñåëîå è ñ÷àñòëèâîå. Ìàìà ïîñëå  
ìîåãî ðîæäåíèÿ ñòàëà ìíîãî áîëåòü, à ïîòîì ñòàëà àëêîãîëè÷êîé. Èç-çà  
òîãî, ÷òî ìîé îòåö è îòåö Êðèñ íå çàõîòåëè áîëüøå èìåòü ñ Ñàëüìîé íè÷åãî  
îáùåãî, ìîåé ñâîäíîé ñåñòðå ïðèøëîñü óéòè ðàáîòàòü íà óëèöó. Ìíå ïðèøëîñü  
áðîñèòü ïðîãðàììèðîâàíèå, òàê êàê äåíåã íà îïëàòó íå áûëî. Âñå ìîè  
òðèíàäöàòü ëåò æèçíè ïðîøëè ïîä çíàêîì âîïðîñà; íèêîãäà íå çíàåøü, ÷òî  
òåáÿ æäåò çàâòðà... Òàê ÿ è æèëà äî â÷åðàøíåãî äíÿ. Ïîòîì íà÷àëîñü âñå  
ýòî... - Êëåî îáâåëà ðóêîé êîìíàòó. + Óìíèöà, Êëåî. Òåïåðü ðàññêàæè, ÷òî òû çíàåøü î ñâîåì îòöå... - Êëåî  
ïîäíÿëà íåìíîãî çàòðàâëåííûé âçãëÿä íà ñâîåãî ñîáåñåäíèêà. - Ïîæàëóéñòà. + Îòåö áûë åäèíñòâåííûì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé ïîñòîÿííî áûë ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. Îí  
ìåíÿ ïîääåðæèâàë, äàâàë ñîâåòû... Íî ïîòîì îí èñ÷åç. Èñ÷åç è íå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ  
ïî÷òè ãîä. È îäíàæäû ÿ êðàåì ãëàçà óâèäåëà êàäð èç âå÷åðíèõ íîâîñòåé,  
ñîîáùàâøèõ îá óáèéñòâå äåñÿòè ÷åëîâåê â öåíòðå Òðàôàëüãàðñêîé ïëîùàäè. Ñ  
ïåðâîãî âçãëÿäà íà ëèöî ÷åëîâåêà ñ ôîòîãðàôèè, ÿ óçíàëà â íåì îòöà. ß íå  
ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî îí ìîã êîãî-òî óáèòü. Îí âñåãäà áûë äîáð êî ìíå. ß  
íèêîãäà áû íå ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îí ìîã òàê èçìåíèòüñÿ... Ýòî áûë ïîñëåäíèé  
ðàç, êîãäà ÿ åãî âèäåëà. Íå ñ÷èòàÿ ñåãîäíÿøíåãî äíÿ, - çàêîí÷èëà Êëåî è  
óòêíóëàñü ëèöîì â êîëåíè. ×åëîâåê íàïðîòèâ ïîäîøåë è ïðèñåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé,  
ïîëîæèâ ðóêó åé íà ïëå÷î. + Íå áîéñÿ, Êëåî. Áóäü ñèëüíîé. Çíàåøü, âåäü öàðèöà Êëåîïàòðà òîæå ìîãëà áû  
ñäàòüñÿ. È òîãäà åå æèçíü áûëà áû îáðå÷åíà íà âå÷íûå ñêèòàíèÿ è ìóêè. Íî  
îíà áîðîëàñü, è ñòàëà ñèìâîëîì ñèëû äóõà. Åñëè òû ñóìååøü ïåðåáîðîòü ñâîé  
ñîáñòâåííûé ñòðàõ, êàê ýòî ñäåëàëà îíà, òû ñòàíåøü ñèëüíåå. Íî òû óìíàÿ  
äåâî÷êà è äîëæíà ïîíÿòü, ÷òî âñå çàâèñèò îò âûáîðà. Òû âåðèøü â ñóäüáó,  
Êëåî? + Òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà îíà îáåùàåò ìíå ÷òî-òî õîðîøåå. Òàêîãî íèêîãäà íå  
áûëî. À çíà÷èò, íå âåðþ, - îòâåòèëà îíà. + Òîãäà òåáå òðóäíåå áóäåò ñäåëàòü âûáîð. Íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, ýòî íåèçáåæíî.  
Ïîäíèìè ãîëîâó, Êëåîïàòðà. - Êëåî ïîâèíîâàëàñü. - Ñåé÷àñ ïåðåä òîáîé äâå  
äâåðè, - ñêàçàë åå ñïàñèòåëü, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ äâå êàïñóëû - êðàñíóþ è ñèíþþ. -  
Îäíà èç íèõ âåðíåò òåáÿ â ïðèâû÷íûé òåáå ìèð, ê êîòîðîìó òû óæå ïðèâûêëà.  
À âòîðàÿ ïîìîæåò òåáå ïîïàñòü â ñòðàíó Çàçåðêàëüÿ. Òóäà, ãäå âñå áóäåò ïî-  
äðóãîìó. Ãäå íå áóäåò ïðèâû÷íîé òåáå æèçíè, íî è íå áóäåò òîé îïàñíîñòè,  
êîòîðàÿ ñåé÷àñ ïîäæèäàåò òåáÿ çà êàæäûì óãëîì. Âûáîð çà òîáîé, Êëåî. + Êëåîïàòðà ïîñòåïåííî, êàê â çàìåäëåííîé ñúåìêå, ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó, è âçÿëà  
êðàñíóþ êàïñóëó. Ëåäÿíàÿ âîäà îáîæãëà áîëüíîå ãîðëî, íî îíà ñòåðïåëà. + Ïðåêðàñíî, - óëûáíóëñÿ ÷åëîâåê, ñèäÿùèé íàïðîòèâ. - Òåïåðü èäåì ñî ìíîé. Îíè ïðîøëè â ñìåæíóþ êîìíàòó. Âñÿ îíà áûëà çàáèòà âñåâîçìîæíîé òåõíèêîé. Âîçëå ìîíèòîðîâ ñòîÿëè äâîå ëþäåé - ìîëîäîé ïàðåíü ñ óáðàííûìè â õâîñò âîëîñàìè è äåâóøêà - áëîíäèíêà ñ êîðîòêîé ñòðèæêîé, íåìíîãî ñòàðøå ñàìîé Êëåî, â êîòîðîé îíà óçíàëà ñâîþ ëó÷øóþ ïîäðóãó. + Íèê? Íèêîëü? Ýòî òû? - Êëåî íå ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü ñâîèì ãëàçàì. + Äà, Êëåî, ýòî ÿ. Ðàäà ñíîâà òåáÿ âèäåòü, - óëûáíóëàñü äåâóøêà. - Èçâèíè,  
÷òî òîãäà íå ïðèøëà ê òåáå... + Íî òû æå ïðîïàëà åùå òðè ãîäà íàçàä! Ãäå òû áûëà? + Ñåãîäíÿ òû ñàìà âñå óâèäèøü, - îòâåòèëà Íèê. - Ñàäèñü ñþäà, - îíà óêàçàëà  
Êëåî íà êðåñëî ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû. Òà ïîñëóøàëàñü. Íèê ïîäîøëà ê íåé è  
ïðèêëåèëà êîíòàêòû ê ðóêàì è øåå. + Íå áîéñÿ, Êëåî. Êîãäà âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ, òû áóäåøü â áåçîïàñíîñòè, -  
óñïîêàèâàëà îíà ïîäðóãó. Íèêîëü îòñòó÷àëà ïàðó ôðàç íà êëàâèàòóðå âîçëå êðåñëà, è âíåçàïíî ìîçã Êëåî ïðîæãëà áîëü. Òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ãîëîâà ñåé÷àñ ïðîñòî ðàñêîëåòñÿ íà ÷àñòè. Êëåî çàêðûëà ãëàçà è çàêóñèëà ãóáó. Èç óãîëêà ðòà ñòåêëà êàïåëüêà êðîâè, êîñòÿøêè ïàëüöåâ ïîáåëåëè îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ, ñ ñèëîé ñæèìàÿ ïîäëîêîòíèêè êðåñëà. «Òû õîòåëà óçíàòü, íàñêîëüêî ãëóáîêà Êðîëè÷üÿ íîðà, Êëåîïàòðà?..» - óñëûøàëà îíà ãîëîñ, ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïðîâàëèòüñÿ â òåìíîòó. Êîãäà Êëåî âíîâü îòêðûëà ãëàçà, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî çàäûõàåòñÿ. Åå òåëî ïëàâàëî â êðàñíîâàòîé æèäêîñòè, ïîõîæåé íà æåëå. Îíà ïîïûòàëà âñòàòü, íî ïëåíêà íàâåðõó íå äàâàëà âûáðàòüñÿ íà ïîâåðõíîñòü. Êëåî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî òåðÿåò ñîçíàíèå, è èçî âñåõ ñèë ïîïûòàëàñü ïðîðâàòü åå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åé ýòî óäàëîñü. Îíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî åå òåëî ñïëîøü ïîêðûòî ïðîâîäàìè. Êëåîïàòðà îãëÿíóëàñü ïî ñòîðîíàì. Âîêðóã íåå áûëè òî÷íî òàêèå æå êîêîíû, â êîòîðûõ îíà ìîãëà ðàçëè÷èòü òåëà ëþäåé. Åé ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå. Ðàíüøå åé ñíèëîñü ÷òî- òî ïîäîáíîå, íî îíà ñ÷èòàëà ýòî âñåãî ëèøü íî÷íûì êîøìàðîì. Îêàçàëîñü, ýòî ìåñòî ñóùåñòâóåò. Âíåçàïíî îòêóäà-òî ñâåðõó ïîÿâèëîñü ÷òî-òî, íàïîìèíàþùåå æåëåçíîãî æóêà. Ýòî ñîçäàíèå äîëãî îãëÿäûâàëî Êëåîïàòðó, à êîãäà îíî óëåòåëî, Êëåî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îäèí èç øòûðåé, ïðèêðåïëåííûé ê åå çàòûëêó, íà÷àë âðàùàòüñÿ, ñëîâíî äðåëü. Ó íåå íå áûëî ñèë äàæå çàêðè÷àòü, îíà ïðîñòî çàæìóðèëàñü, ïîçâîëèâ ñâîåìó òåëó óïàñòü îáðàòíî â êîêîí. Ïðîâîä îòñîåäèíèëñÿ, è òåëî ïîòåðÿâøåé ñîçíàíèå Êëåî ïîíåñëîñü ÷åðåç îòêðûòîå îòâåðñòèå â ñòåíå. Ïîñëå ìèíóòíîãî ñïóñêà îíà óïàëà â âîäó. Ãäå-òî ñâåðõó îòêðûëñÿ ëþê, è ÷òî-òî æåëåçíîå, ïîõîæåå íà áîëüøóþ ðóêó, âûõâàòèëî åå è ïîíåñëî íàâåðõ. Ïåðâîå, ÷òî óâèäåëà Êëåîïàòðà, êîãäà î÷íóëàñü, áûëî ëèöî Íèêîëü. + Òû â ïîðÿäêå? - ñïðîñèëà îíà. + Äà... - ó Êëåî åëå õâàòàëî ñèë ãîâîðèòü. - ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? + Òèøå, òèøå, Êëåî. Òû ñëèøêîì óñòàëà, ÷òîáû ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. + Íåò, ÿ õî÷ó óçíàòü, ÷òî ñî ìíîé! + Íå óïðÿìüñÿ, Êëåîïàòðà, - óæå ñåðüåçíåé îòâåòèëà Íèê. - Òåáå íóæíî  
îòäîõíóòü. Òû âñå óçíàåøü, íî ïîòîì. + Íî ïî÷åìó?.. - õîòåëà ñïðîñèòü Êëåî, íî îò óñòàëîñòè îíà óñíóëà. 


	4. Âñåìèðíàÿ ëîæü

Ãëàâà VI. Âñåìèðíàÿ ëîæü  
  
Äíåì ïîçæå Êëåîïàòðà ïðîñíóëàñü. Îíà áûëà îäåòà â ñåðóþ ðóáàøêó è ñòàðûå ïîòðåïàííûå äæèíñû. Êëåî ñåëà íà êðîâàòè è îñìîòðåëàñü. Îíà íàõîäèëàñü â íåáîëüøîé êîìíàòå. Ïî÷òè âñå çäåñü áûëî ñäåëàíî èç æåëåçà. Ðàçäàëñÿ ñòóê â äâåðü, è â êîìíàòó çàøëà Íèêîëü. + Òû êàê? - ñïðîñèëà îíà. + Âðîäå æèâà, - ñëàáî óñìåõíóëàñü Êëåî. + Ïîéäåì, - ïîçâàëà Íèê. - Ìû æäåì òåáÿ. + Êëåî ïîøëà çà Íèêîëü ïî êîðèäîðó. + Ýòî - íàø êîðàáëü. Çäåñü íàø äîì. Åñòü åùå îäèí... Õîòÿ, Ìîðôåé òåáå âñå  
ðàññêàæåò. + Êòî? + ß, Êëåî. Òû ñ íàìè åùå íå çíàêîìà. ß - Ìîðôåé, êàïèòàí ýòîãî êîðàáëÿ. Ýòî  
- Ñâèò÷, - óêàçàë îí íà Íèêîëü. + Ñòàðàÿ øêîëüíàÿ êëè÷êà, - óñìåõíóëàñü òà. Â øêîëå åå ïîñòîÿííî ïðîñèëè  
âêëþ÷àòü è âûêëþ÷àòü ñâåò â êëàññå. + ... Ýòî - Àïîê, - ïðîäîëæèë Ìîðôåé, è ïàðåíü ñ äëèííûìè âîëîñàìè ïîäîøåë  
áëèæå. - À ýòî - Äîçåð, íàø îïåðàòîð. Òåïåðü, Êëåî, ïîäîéäè ñþäà è ñÿäü.  
Êëåîïàòðà ñåëà â êðåñëî, ïîõîæåå íà òî, ñ êîòîðîãî îíà ïîïàëà â ñâîé íî÷íîé êîøìàð. Íèêîëü ñòîÿëà ðÿäîì è äåðæàëà åå çà ðóêó. Îíà âñåãäà ïîääåðæèâàëà Êëåî. Âäðóã îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê çíàêîìûé øòûðü âîòêíóëñÿ â êîíòàêò íà çàòûëêå. Êëåî îòêðûëà ãëàçà è îêàçàëàñü â áåñêîíå÷íîì ïðîñòðàíñòâå. Âñå çäåñü áûëî áåëîãî öâåòà. + Ýòî Çàãðóçî÷íàÿ ïðîãðàììà. Çäåñü ìîæíî ñîçäàòü âñå ÷òî óãîäíî. + Ìû â êîìïüþòåðíîé ïðîãðàììå? - óäèâèëàñü Êëåî. - Ñìåøíî. ß ñïëþ,  
íàâåðíîå. + Íåò, Êëåîïàòðà. Ýòî íå ñîí. Ïðèñÿäü ïîæàëóéñòà. - Êëåî ñåëà â ïîÿâèâøååñÿ  
êðåñëî. - Òû êîãäà-íèáóäü ñëûøàëà î Ìàòðèöå? + ×èñëîâûå ìàòðèöû? Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ â ìàòåìàòèêå. + Íåò, íå òà ìàòðèöà. Ìàòðèöà... Îíà ïîâñþäó. Îíà íàñ îêðóæàåò. Âåñü òîò  
ìèð, â êîòîðîì òû æèëà - èëëþçîðíûé. Îí íå íàñòîÿùèé. Åãî âûäóìàëè, ÷òîáû  
çàêðûòü ëþäÿì ãëàçà. + Çà÷åì? + ×òîáû ñêðûòü ïðàâäó. À ïðàâäà â òîì, ÷òî òû, Êëåî, òû è äðóãèå ëþäè -  
ðàáû. Âàñ çàêîâàëè â öåïè, ÷òîáû èñïîëüçîâàòü. Âîò òàê âûãëÿäèò íàñòîÿùèé  
ìèð, òàêîé, êàêîé îí ñåé÷àñ, - Ìîðôåé âêëþ÷èë ñòàðûé òåëåâèçîð. Êëåî  
ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî èõ áóäòî çàòÿíóëî âíóòðü ýêðàíà. Îíè îêàçàëèñü ñðåäè ðóèí  
îãðîìíîãî ãîðîäà, ïîâñþäó ñâåðêàëè ìîëíèè, íåáî áûëî çàòÿíóòî òó÷àìè.  
Êëåî îãëÿäûâàëàñü ïî ñòîðîíàì. + Ãäå ìû? + Â ðåàëüíîì ìèðå. + Ïî÷åìó îí òàêîé? ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? + Âñå, ÷òî ìû çíàåì, ýòî òî, ÷òî â XXI âåêå ÷åëîâå÷åñòâî ñîçäàëî  
èñêóññòâåííûé èíòåëëåêò - ìàøèíó, ðàâíóþ ñ íèìè ïî ðàçóìó. Îíà ñòàëà  
ïðîòîòèïîì äëÿ îñòàëüíûõ. Íî âñêîðå ìàøèíû âûáèëèñü èç-ïîä êîíòðîëÿ ëþäåé  
è ïîðàáîòèëè èõ. Îíè íà÷àëè èñïîëüçîâàòü èõ, êàê ïðîñòûå àêêóìóëÿòîðû  
ýíåðãèè, òàê êàê ëþäè ïûòàëèñü îáåñòî÷èòü ìàøèíû òåì, ÷òî çàêðûëè ñîëíöå.  
Â ìèðå îñòàëñÿ åäèíñòâåííûé ãîðîä ëþäåé - Çåîí, êîòîðûé íàõîäèòñÿ äàëåêî  
ïîä çåìëåé. Íî è òàì íàñ ìîãóò äîñòàòü ìàøèíû. Ïîýòîìó íàì ïðèõîäèòüñÿ  
ïîñòîÿííî áûòü íà÷åêó.  
Êëåî âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè. + Ìîðôåé, òû îáåùàë ìíå, ÷òî åñëè ÿ ïîâåðþ òåáå, òî áóäó â áåçîïàñíîñòè. È  
÷òî ÿ ïîëó÷èëà â èòîãå? Åùå îäíó æèçíü! Æèçíü â ñòðàõå, ÷òî îäíàæäû  
ïðèäóò ìàøèíû è óíè÷òîæàò ïîñëåäíþþ èñêîðêó ÷åëîâå÷åñòâà! Òû îáìàíóë  
ìåíÿ, Ìîðôåé! Òû çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ ïîâåðèòü òåáå, ïîîáåùàâ îáåçîïàñèòü ìîþ  
æèçíü, ñêàçàâ, ÷òî çäåñü ìåíÿ íå íàéäåò îòåö! Çíàåøü, ñåé÷àñ ÿ æàëåþ, ÷òî  
íå ïîøëà åãî ïî ñòîïàì! Òàì, ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ÿ òî÷íî ÷óâñòâîâàëà áû ñåáÿ  
áåçîïàñíî! + Êëåî, òû íå ïîíèìàåøü... + Âñå, ÷òî ìíå íàäî áûëî, ÿ óæå ïîíÿëà. Âñå ëþäè, êîòîðûå ìåíÿ îêðóæàþò,  
îáìàíûâàëè ìåíÿ. Âñå äî åäèíîãî! ß õî÷ó âåðíóòüñÿ! + Òû íå ìîæåøü âåðíóòüñÿ. Òû ýòî çíàåøü. Âîçüìè ñåáÿ â ðóêè, Êëåîïàòðà. Íå  
áóäü ÷åðåñ÷óð ýìîöèîíàëüíîé. + Ýòî ïî÷åìó? ß - ðåáåíîê, ÿ èìåþ ïðàâî ðåàãèðîâàòü òàê, êàê ÿ õî÷ó!.. -  
Êëåî âûáèëàñü èç ñèë è óïàëà â êðåñëî, çàêðûâ ëèöî ðóêàìè. - Ìîðôåé... + Äà, Êëåî? + Çàáåðè ìåíÿ îòñþäà. ß áîëüøå íå ìîãó ñìîòðåòü íà ýòîò ìèð. + Õîðîøî... Òàíê! Âîçâðàùàé íàñ.  
Êëåî îòêðûëà ãëàçà è âñòðåòèëàñü ãëàçàìè ñ Ìîðôååì. + ß ïîïûòàþñü òåáå ïîâåðèòü. Íî òîëüêî ïîïûòàþñü. Ìíå ñòîëüêî ðàç â æèçíè  
ëãàëè, ÷òî åùå îäíà ëîæü, è ÿ íàëîæó íà ñåáÿ ðóêè. + ...Êëåî, î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü? - ïîäáåæàëà Íèêîëü. - Íå âçäóìàé! + Íå áîéñÿ, Íèê. ß åùå íå ñîâñåì ñîøëà ñ óìà, - óëûáíóëàñü Êëåîïàòðà. -  
Ïîøëè ñî ìíîé, ìíå íóæíà êîìïàíèÿ.  
È îíè óøëè â êîìíàòó Êëåî - îòäîõíóòü îò ñåãîäíÿøíèõ ïðèêëþ÷åíèé. 


	5. Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â Ðåàëüíîñòü

Ãëàâà V. Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â Ðåàëüíîñòü.  
  
Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Êëåî ïðîñíóëàñü îò ñòóêà â äâåðü. Â êîìíàòó çàøåë Òàíê - áðàò Äîçåðà, åå îäíîãîäêà. + Êàê ñïàëîñü, öàðèöà Êëåîïàòðà? - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí. + Ñëóøàé, ïàðåíü, åùå îäíî òàêîå îáðàùåíèå, è â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü ÿ òåáÿ  
óáüþ ñ óëûáêîé íà ëèöå è ñî ñëåçàìè ñ÷àñòüÿ íà ãëàçàõ. À ïîòîì âûïüþ ëèòð  
òâîåé êðîâè âìåñòî óæèíà, - ïîêîñèëàñü íà íåãî Êëåî, ïëîòîÿäíî  
óëûáíóâøèñü. - Òû ìåíÿ åùå íå çíàåøü! + Äà ëàäíî òåáå, ÿ æå ïîøóòèë. Ïîøëè, íàñ æäåò ðàáîòà. + Îïÿòü... ß òî÷íî ñìîòàþñü èç ýòîãî ìåñòà, - âçäîõíóëà Êëåî è ïîøëà âñëåä  
çà ìàëü÷èøêîé. + Ïàäàé, - êðèêíóë åé Òàíê, óñàæèâàÿñü â êðåñëî. + Ýé! Òû áóäåøü ìîèì îïåðàòîðîì, ÷òî ëè? - óäèâèëàñü Êëåîïàòðà. - Íåò óæ,  
ñïàñèáî. ß åùå ïîæèòü õî÷ó. + Äà ÷òî òû! ß áóäó òâîèì àíãåëîì-õðàíèòåëåì äî êîíöà æèçíè. + Íàäåþñü, îíà áóäåò íåäîëãîé... - áóðêíóëà Êëåî ñåáå ïîä íîñ è óñåëàñü â  
êðåñëî. + Íó ÷òî, ïîåõàëè? - ñïðîñèë Òàíê, äîñòàâàÿ ñòîïêó äèñêåò. + À êóäà äåâàòüñÿ? Íà÷èíàé, - ìàõíóëà ðóêîé Êëåî è çàêðûëà ãëàçà.  
Ïðîøëî óæå ïÿòíàäöàòü ÷àñîâ, à Êëåî âñå åùå ñèäåëà â êðåñëå, íå ïðåðûâàÿ òðåíèðîâîê. Ó Òàíêà íà÷àëè ñëèïàòüñÿ ãëàçà, è îí îò÷àÿííî ïûòàëñÿ íå çàñíóòü ïðÿìî çà ïóëüòîì. Íàêîíåö, ïîñëåäíÿÿ äèñêåòà ñ ïðîãðàììàìè óïðàâëåíèÿ òðàíñïîðòîì çàêîí÷èëàñü, è Êëåîïàòðà î÷íóëàñü, ñâåðêíóâ â ñâåòå ëàìïû äâóìÿ ëüäèíêàìè ÿðêî-ñèíèõ ãëàç. + ... Íó è çäîðîâà æå òû íà òðåíèðîâêè! - âûäîõíóë Òàíê, âûëåçàÿ èç êðåñëà. + Ó÷èñü, ïîêà ÿ æèâà! - óëûáíóëàñü Êëåî. + Ó êîãî? Ó òåáÿ? Áîëüíî íàäî!.. + ×òî òóò ïðîèñõîäèò? - Êëåî è Òàíê âçäðîãíóëè îò âíåçàïíîãî ãîëîñà Ìîðôåÿ. + Íè÷åãî. Öàðèöà çàêîí÷èëà òðåíèðîâêè, - îòâåòèë Òàíê, è ñðàçó æå ïîëó÷èë  
òû÷îê ïîä ðåáðà. + Âîò êàê? - ëåãêàÿ óëûáêà ïîÿâèëàñü íà ãóáàõ Ìîðôåÿ. - Òîãäà ïðîâåðèì, ÷òî  
òû óìååøü.  
×åðåç ìèíóòó îí è Êëåî îêàçàëèñü â ïðîñòîðíîé êîìíàòå. + Êëåî, ýòî - ñïàððèíã-ïðîãðàììà. ×åì-òî ïîõîæà íà ñðåäó Ìàòðèöû. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ  
õî÷ó ïðîâåðèòü, ÷åìó òû íàó÷èëàñü çà ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü. Óäàðü ìåíÿ, åñëè  
ñìîæåøü.  
Ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ìîðôåé óñïåë çàêîí÷èòü ôðàçó, Êëåî ïîäïðûãíóëà è çàìàõíóëàñü äëÿ óäàðà. Îí âîâðåìÿ óâåðíóëñÿ, èíà÷å îíà ïðîëîìèëà áû åìó ÷åðåï. Âñå èõ äâèæåíèÿ áûëè îòòî÷åíû è ñëàæåíû. Íî ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî Êëåîïàòðà áûñòðåå Ìîðôåÿ, ÷òî è äîêàçàëà, áóêâàëüíî ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò óëîæèâ åãî íà ëîïàòêè. + ß îïðàâäàëà òâîè íàäåæäû? - ñïðîñèëà îíà, âñòàâàÿ íà íîãè. + Áîëåå ÷åì, - îòâåòèë Ìîðôåé. Âíåçàïíî îíè îêàçàëèñü íà êðûøå îäíîãî èç  
íåáîñêðåáîâ Íüþ-Éîðêà. - Òåïåðü, ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû çàáûëà îáî âñåì íà  
ñâåòå. Òåáÿ òÿíóò ê çåìëå òâîè ìûñëè. Îòáðîñü èõ. È ñäåëàé ýòî, - ñêàçàë  
îí. Ñåêóíäà - è Ìîðôåé ïðèçåìëèëñÿ íà êðûøå ñîñåäíåãî çäàíèÿ. + Âîò êàê... Íó, êàê ïðèêàæåøü, - ñêàçàëà Êëåî è, îòñòóïèâ íà ïàðó øàãîâ îò  
êðàÿ êðûøè, ñ ãðàöèåé êîøêè ïåðåïðûãíóëà ðàññòîÿíèå â äåñÿòü ìåòðîâ ìåæäó  
íåáîñêðåáàìè. Êóâûðêíóâøèñü ïàðó ðàç, îíà ïîäíÿëàñü âî âåñü ðîñò è  
ñòðÿõíóëà íåâèäèìóþ ïûëèíêó ñ êóðòêè. + ...Òû íå ïåðåñòàåøü ìåíÿ óäèâëÿòü, - ñêàçàë Ìîðôåé, âñòàâàÿ ñ êðåñëà. -  
Íà ýòîì òðåíèðîâêè çàêîí÷åíû. + Òàê áûñòðî? - óäèâèëàñü Êëåî. + Äà. Òåáå áîëüøå íå÷åìó ó÷èòüñÿ, - êèâíóë Ìîðôåé, ïîìîãàÿ åé âñòàòü. Äîáðî  
ïîæàëîâàòü â Ðåàëüíîñòü, Òðèíèòè. 


	6. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è

Ãëàâà VI.  
  
Íåçàìåòíî ïðîëåòàëî âðåìÿ. Êëåîïàòðà ïîñòåïåííî ïðèâûêàëà ê íîâîé æèçíè, ê íîâûì ïðàâèëàì, ê íîâîìó èìåíè. Âñå äàâàëîñü åé áåç îñîáîãî òðóäà è êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå ïðîøåäøèå ãîäû îíà òîëüêî ýòèì è çàíèìàëàñü. Íî Êëåî íå ñïàëà ïî íî÷àì. Åé ñíèëèñü êîøìàðû. Ñíà÷àëà áåçäûõàííîå òåëî ìàòåðè, çàòåì êðîâàâàÿ íàäïèñü íà çåðêàëå è áëåäíîå ëèöî Êðèñòèíû... È âñåãäà, êàæäóþ íî÷ü ïîñëå ýòèõ óæàñíûõ ìîìåíòîâ îíà âèäåëà ñâîåãî îòöà. Åãî ëèöî èñêàæåíî çëîáîé, çà ñòåêëàìè î÷êîâ íå âèäíî, êàê ãîðÿò àäñêèì îãíåì åãî ãëàçà. "Òû íå óáåæèøü îò ìåíÿ, Êëåîïàòðà. Òåáÿ íè÷òî íå ñïàñåò!.." Ïîñëå Êëåî ïðîñûïàëàñü. È ïðîñûïàëàñü óæå íå Êëåîïàòðîé, à Òðèíèòè. "Òðèíèòè. Äëÿ äðóçåé ïðîñòî Òðèí." - áûë âå÷íûé îòâåò íà âîïðîñ: "Êàê òåáÿ çîâóò?". Êîãäà åå íå ìó÷èëè êîøìàðû, Òðèí ñíèëàñü åå ïðîøëàÿ æèçíü. Ëþäè ïîäõîäèëè ê íåé, õâàòàëè çà ðóêè, âåëè êóäà-òî, ñïðàøèâàëè: "Êòî òû?" Îíà îòâå÷àëà: "Ìåíÿ çîâóò Òðèíèòè..." Ëþäè ñìîòðåëè íà íåå ãëàçàìè áåçóìöåâ è êðè÷àëè: "Óõîäè! Òû íå íàøà! Òû íå òàêàÿ êàê ìû! Òû ïðèíåñåøü íàì çëî! Óõîäè!.." Òðèí ðàçâîðà÷èâàëàñü è óáåãàëà, ìåëêèå áðèëëèàíòû ñëåç ñîáèðàëèñü â óãîëêàõ åå ãëàç. Íî íà äðóãîì êîíöå óëèöû äîðîãó åé ïðåãðàæäàëè Àãåíòû, è Òðèíèòè ïðîñûïàëàñü ñ çàñòûâøèì êðèêîì íà ãóáàõ. Êàæäóþ íî÷ü ïîñëå ïðîáóæäåíèÿ åå áèëà êðóïíàÿ äðîæü. Îíà ñèäåëà â óãëó êðîâàòè, çàâåðíóâøèñü â òîíêèé ëîñêóò òêàíè è ñòàðàëàñü ïîñêîðåå çàáûòü âñå, ÷òî âèäåëà. Òðèí íå ðàññêàçûâàëà íèêîìó ïðî ñâîè ñíû, íè Íèêîëü, íè Ìîðôåþ. Íî îò îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà îíà íå ñìîãëà óáåðå÷ü ýòîò ñåêðåò. Îäíàæäû åé ñíîâà ïðèñíèëèñü òå ëþäè, ÷òî ãíàëè åå îò ñåáÿ. Íà ýòîò ðàç êðèê ñîðâàëñÿ ñ åå ãóá, è Òðèí ïðîñíóëàñü. Â òó æå ñåêóíäó â êîìíàòó çàøåë Òàíê è âñòàë, ñëîâíî âêîïàííûé ïðè âèäå èñïóãàííîé Òðèíèòè, êîòîðàÿ çàáèëàñü â óãîë êîìíàòû. Îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî âçãëÿäîì çàòðàâëåííîãî çâåðÿ, áîÿñü ïîøåâåëüíóòñÿ. - Òðèíè, ÷òî ñ òîáîé? - Òàíê ïîïûòàëñÿ ñäåëàòü øàã â åå ñòîðîíó. - Íå ïîäõîäè êî ìíå! - êðèêíóëà òà. - Íå òðîãàé ìåíÿ! - Óñïîêîéñÿ, Òðèíèòè. Ýòî ÿ, Òàíê. Òû æå çíàåøü ìåíÿ, ÿ íè÷åãî òåáå íå ñäåëàþ. - Êàê ÿ ìîãó òåáå äîâåðÿòü? ß æå çíàêîìà ñ òîáîé òîëüêî äâà ãîäà. ß íå õî÷ó âåðèòü òåáå! Óõîäè! - ß õî÷ó ïîìî÷ü òåáå... - ×åì òû ñìîæåøü ìíå ïîìî÷ü?! Òû ïðîñòî îäèí èç íèõ! Âû âñå ìíå ëãàëè! Âñå! - Íåò, Òðèí, íåò. Çäåñü òû â áåçîïàñíîñòè... - ß íå õî÷ó ñëóøàòü òåáÿ! - çàêðè÷àëà Òðèíèòè, è çàêðûëà óøè ðóêàìè. - Óõîäè îòñþäà! Óõîäè! Íå ãîâîðè íè÷åãî! - Òðèí, ïîâåðü, ÿ íå ïðè÷èíþ òåáå çëà. ß òâîé äðóã, òû çíàåøü. Ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ... Ðàçâå òû íå âèäèøü? ß íå õî÷ó òåáå íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî. Ìû æå äðóçüÿ, Òðèí. Óñïîêîéñÿ... ×òî ñ òîáîé? Òàíê â èçóìëåíèè îñòàëñÿ íà ìåñòå, óñòàâèâøèñü íà òîíêóþ ñåðóþ òåíü ó ñòåíû. Îí âïåðâûå çà äâà ãîäà âèäåë, ÷òî Òðèíèòè ïëà÷åò. Ñ ïåðâîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê îíà ïîÿâèëàñü çäåñü, Òðèí áûëà íåçàâèñèìîé, òâåðäîé â ðåøåíèÿõ äåâóøêîé. À ñåé÷àñ îí áûë óäèâëåí, óâèäåâ åå òèõî âñõëèïûâàþùåé â óãëó êîìíàòû, çàâåðíóâøèñü â ïîêðûâàëî. - Ïðîñòè, Òàíê... ß íå õîòåëà, ïðàâäà... - ïðîøåïòàëà Òðèí ñêâîçü ñëåçû. Òàíê ïîäîøåë ê íåé è îáíÿë çà ïëå÷è. - Íè÷åãî. Óñïîêîéñÿ, âñå ïðîéäåò. ×òî ñ òîáîé áûëî? ×òî òû âèäåëà?.. - ß... Ìíå ïîñòîÿííî ñíÿòñÿ êîøìàðû... Âñå ýòè äâà ãîäà... Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå óêîðÿé ìåíÿ... ß íå õîòåëà íèêîìó ãîâîðèòü... - ñëåçû îïÿòü ïîëèëèñü èç ãëàç Òðèíèòè. - Ðàññêàæè ìíå. Òåáå ñòàíåò ëåã÷å. + ß... ß âèäåëà îòöà... Îí ñíèòñÿ ìíå êàæäóþ íî÷ü... + Êòî îí? Îòâåòîì Òðèí áûëî îäíî ëèøü ñëîâî. + Ñìèò. + Íî... êàê? Îí æå ïðîãðàììà? Êàê ýòî ìîæåò áûòü?.. + Ìîæåò, Òàíê, ìîæåò. Îí íå ïðîãðàììà. Íî îí ïîäêëþ÷åí ê íåé. È îí õîòåë,  
÷òîáû ÿ ïîøëà çà íèì. ×òîáû ÿ ñòàëà îäíîé èç íèõ - èç ýòèõ óáëþäêîâ,  
êîòîðûì íå äîðîãà ÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ æèçíü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè çàáûëè, ÷òî ýòî  
òàêîå!.. ß èõ íåíàâèæó... ß ìîãëà ñòàòü òàêîé æå... Ãîñïîäè... - ãëàçà  
Òðèí îñòàíîâèëèñü íà ðó÷êå äâåðè. - Òàíê... ß ìîãëà ñòàòü Àãåíòîì... ß...  
ß ìîãëà áû óáèòü âñåõ âàñ... - ñëåçà ñêàòèëàñü ïî ùåêå, áëåñíóâ â ñâåòå  
ëàìïû. - ß ìîãëà áû óáèòü òåáÿ... + Òðèí, òèøå. Íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî íå ñëó÷èòüñÿ. Òû ïîñòóïèëà òàê, êàê õîòåëà.  
Ýòî áûë òâîé âûáîð. + Âûáîð... Âåñü ìèð ïîñòðîåí íà ïðîáëåìå âûáîðà... Õîðîøî áûëî áû, åñëè á  
åãî íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî... + Íó õîðîø, Òðèíè! - óëûáíóëñÿ Òàíê. - Ñåé÷àñ íå òî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû âïàäàòü â  
äåïðåññèþ. Òðèí ïîêîñèëàñü íà íåãî. + Òû î ÷åì? + Äà ÿ òóò ïðèøåë ïðîñòî... ×òîá... + Í-íó... + Â îáùåì, ïðèøåë, ÷òîáû ïîçäðàâèòü òåáÿ ñ äíåì ðîæäåíüÿ. + ... Òû øóòèøü?.. + Íèñêîëå÷êî. Ñ ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòèåì, öàðèöà, - óëûáíóëñÿ Òàíê è ïðîòÿíóë Òðèí  
äèñêåòó. + ×òî ýòî? + À âîò åñëè õî÷åøü óçíàòü, ïîøëè ñî ìíîé. + Íî åñëè íàñ ïîéìàþò?.. + Òðèíèòè, ïîäóìàé, òû õîòü êîãäà-íèáóäü áîÿëàñü òîãî, ÷òî òåáÿ ñõâàòÿò?!.. + È òî ïðàâäà. Ïîøëè. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Òðèí îêàçàëàñü â áåñêîíå÷íîé áåëîé êîìíàòå. Òàì îíà óñëûøàëà ãîëîñ Òàíêà. + À òåïåðü çàêðîé ãëàçà. + Íàäåþñü, òåáå íå âçáðåëî â ãîëîâó íàäî ìíîé ïîøóòèòü. Èíà÷å - ñàì  
ïîíèìàåøü, - îíà óñìåõíóëàñü. + Äà ëàäíî òåáå. Ïðîñòî çàêðîé ãëàçà. È íå ïîäãëÿäûâàé. + Âñå-âñå. Íå ïîäãëÿäûâàþ. Òàíê âñòàâèë äèñêåòó. ×åðåç äîëþ ñåêóíäû ùåëêíóëà êîïêà «Load». + ... À âîò òåïåðü ìîæåøü îòêðûâàòü, - óñëûøàëà Òðèí åãî ãîëîñ ãäå-òî  
ñîâñåì ðÿäîì. È ïîñëóøàëàñü. + ×åðò âîçüìè, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, óëûáàÿñü. - Ýòî æå «El Greko»... Òàíê, ãäå  
òû? Èäè ñþäà íåìåäëåííî! + Íó ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? - ïàðåíü ïîêàçàëñÿ èç-çà óãëà. - ×òî, ÿ ïîïàë? Ñåé÷àñ  
êàëå÷èòü áóäåøü? + Äà íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå! Ìå÷òîé âñåé ìîåé æèçíè áûëî ïîïàñòü â Èñïàíèþ! Íî  
ýòî... Íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. + Ìû çíàëè, ÷òî òåáå ïîíðàâèòüñÿ, - ïîñëóøàëñÿ ãîëîñ Íèêîëü ó Òðèí çà  
ñïèíîé. - Íó, ÷òî ñòîèøü? Ïîøëè! - îíà âçÿëà ïîäðóãó çà ðóêó è âîøëà â  
äâåðè êëóáà. + Íèê, à êòî çà ïóëüòîì? - ñïðîñèëà Òðèí. + Àïîê ñåãîäíÿ äåæóðèò. Ðàññëàáüñÿ - ñåãîäíÿ òâîé äåíü... ... Àïîê óæå çàäðåìàë çà ïóëüòîì, êàê âäðóã çàâåðåùàëà ñèðåíà, îïîâåùàÿ î ïðèáëèæåíèè "îõîòíèêîâ". Â òó æå ñåêóíäó ïîÿâèëñÿ Ìîðôåé. - ×òî òóò ïðîèñõîäèò? -... -Íåò âðåìåíè. Âûòàñêèâàé èõ ñêîðåå. Äîçåð, ãîòîâü ÝÌÈ. -Óæå, - ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãîëîñ îïåðàòîðà. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä âñå òðîå - Ñâèò÷, Òðèíèòè è Òàíê ñòîÿëè âîçëå Ìîðôåÿ è Äîçåðà. - ×òî ýòî? - øåïîòîì ñïðîñèëà Òðèí ó Òàíêà.. - Íå çíàþ. Ñïðîñè ó Ñâèò÷. - Ýòî "îõîòíèêè". Ìàøèíû ñ ïîâåðõíîñòè, êîòîðûå ïðèõîäÿò ñþäà ñ îäíîé öåëüþ... - Êàêîé? - ...Íàéòè è óíè÷òîæèòü. -Òèøå, - øèêíóë Ìîðôåé. - Âðîäå îíè óøëè. Òàíê, Òðèíèòè, Ñâèò÷ - èäåì. Äîçåð, ïîäîæäè åùå ìèíóò ïÿòü, à ïîòîì ìîæåøü âêëþ÷èòü âñå âñïîãîìàòåëüíûå ñèñòåìû. ...Òðèíèòè ñèäåëà ðÿäîì ñ Òàíêîì â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. - ß âïåðâûå âèäåë èõ, - íàðóøèë òèøèíó ïàðåíü. - ß òîæå. Èíòåðåñíî, ñêîëüêî èõ òàì, íàâåðõó? - Ãîâîðÿò, èõ òàì òûñÿ÷è. È áîëüøå... Åùå ÿ ñëûøàë, ÷òî òàì åñòü áåñêîíå÷íûå ïîëÿ, ãäå ìàøèíû âûðàùèâàþò ëþäåé, è îíè ïîëüçóþòüñÿ èìè ñëîâíî áàòàðåéêàìè. - Äà, ÿ âèäåëà ýòè ïîëÿ. Ñòðàøíîå çðåëèùå... Ìîðôåé ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî êîãäà- íèáóäü ìàøèíû óíè÷òîæàò ïîñëåäíèé ãîðîä ëþäåé... - ß áîþñü, Òðèí. - ß òîæå, Òàíê, ÿ òîæå. - Ìû íå äàäèì èì óáèòü íàñ, ïðàâäà? - Òàíê âçãëÿíóë â ãëàçà Òðèíèòè. - Êîíå÷íî íåò. Íå äëÿ òîãî ìû ñþäà ïðèøëè... - Òðèí âçÿëà Òàíêà çà ðóêó. - Âñå áóäåò íîìàëüíî. ß îáåùàþ. - Ëàäíî, ÿ ïîéäó, íå áóäó ìåøàòü... - Íåò. Îñòàíüñÿ... Ïîæàëóéñòà. Ìíå íóæåí êòî-òî ðÿäîì... - Õîðîøî. Òîëüêî ëîæèñü ñïàòü, òåáå íóæåí îòäûõ. - Êàê ñêàæåøü. Áóäåøü ìîèì äÿäåé, - çàñìåÿëàñü Òðèí. - À òû íå áóäåøü ñïàòü? - Íåò. Çà÷åì? - Ãëóïûé âîïðîñ. Ëîæèñü ðÿäîì... Äà ëàäíî òåáå! - îòâåòèëà îíà íà óäèâëåííûé âçãëÿä ïàðíÿ. - Òû ÷òî, áîèøüñÿ? ß íå êóñàþñü. - Íó ëàäíî. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Òðèí. - Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Òàíê, - óëûáíóëàñü åìó Òðèí. ×åðåç ìèíóòó îíè óñíóëè. 


End file.
